fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades (Hal and Lourdes)
Hades is the fan created couple name for Hal Mason and Lourdes Delgado. They are a popular fanon pairing for the show. Their Relationship 1st Season In the pilot episode, Live and Learn, Lourdes brings food to Hal and tells him that she was worried about him. It is clear that Hal is with Karen, but he is still warm to Lourdes despite not returning her feelings. Lourdes continues to blatantly flirt with Hal (The Armory) but Hal is with Karen, who mocks Lourdes for her flirtation. In Grace, a more platonic friendship is implied by Jimmy, who states that Hal and Lourdes stayed up at night talking about Lourdes' life before the invasion. The end of this episode shows Hal and Lourdes holding hands with the rest of the 2nd Mass, and Lourdes is saying amen, looking to Hal when she thanks God for the "connection" they all share. Karen had just been taken by the aliens, so this was the first scene Hal and Lourdes shared without Karen being present. Further on in the season, (Sanctuary Part 2) when the younger members of the 2nd Mass are relocated to a 'sanctuary' from the aliens, Hal and Lourdes share the most scenes they have had all season. Lourdes becomes jealous of another girl, Tessa, who begins flirting with Hal. When the kids escape from the sanctuary and hide in an abandoned house, Hal and Lourdes take on parental roles, being the two oldest out of the group. Their conversation later on in the episode leads to one of the most popular quotes for the pairing, "Someday", and ends with Hal affectionately looking at Lourdes as she walks away. There are no more direct scenes between the two for the rest of the season. 2nd Season In the second season, Hal and Lourdes do not have many scenes at all. Lourdes has a new boyfriend, Jamil, and Hal's relationship with Maggie is explored. Hal and Lourdes have a brief conversation when Lourdes is taking Hal to Maggie's hospital room, and in The Price of Greatness the two walk down the steps to Charleston together. In the season 2 finale, A More Perfect Union, Lourdes is with the others as Anne Glass describes Hal's condition after being infected by Karen. 3rd Season At the start of the season (On Thin Ice), Lourdes observes Hal walking on crutches. She has a conversation with Maggie about Hal's hopeful spirit, and refuses Maggie's belief that something is wrong with him. This is because Lourdes has been infected by eyeworms, too, but the audience does not know that at this point. In Be Silent and Come Out, Lourdes is the one who cures Hal from the eyeworms and saves his life when his heart stops beating. After Hal is cured from the eyeworms, Lourdes is the only mole in Charleston. She later attempts to kill Hal and Maggie, along with various other members of the 2nd Mass, in Journey to Xilbalba, but Hal and Maggie survive the explosion and later find out Lourdes is the mole. When Hal finds out, he states that he has known Lourdes "since the beginning" and that she wasn't capable of something like this. Hal also worries about how people will treat her and whether they will ever forgive her. This concern for Lourdes is also shown in Brazil, when Hal visits Lourdes. He tells Lourdes that he knows exactly what she is going through, but when he realises how much she is suffering, he comes closer and promises her that they'll find a way to remove the eyeworms. As Lourdes calms down, Hal asks her if she trusts him. She replies with "I always have", and Hal and Lourdes talk about the earlier days of the show. Hal affectionately strokes Lourdes' hair, promising her that he will make sure she's okay. As he gets up to leave, Lourdes begins to say something, but stops. It is unknown what she wanted to say, but Hal looks thoughtful and saddened as he leaves the tent. When Maggie suggests that they put Lourdes out of her misery, Hal says "why would you say something like that?" The end of the season sees Lourdes cured from her eyeworms. Trivia *Remi Aubuchon hinted at a Hal and Lourdes romance in season 4, and stated that they have a "connection" due to the events in season 3. *Drew Roy confirmed that Hal has feelings for Lourdes in season 4. *Seychelle Gabriel believed that Hal would be Lourdes' love interest in season 2, and was surprised to see Jamil instead. *The Hades fans often use phrases like "Viva la Hades" or "Keep Hading on" *While it is unlikely that Hal and Lourdes will have an endgame canon relationship, it is likely that a platonic relationship will be explored in later seasons. *The Hal and Lourdes pairing is also lesser known as Halo or Hourdes. Quotes #"Do you think we'll have this again?" "Someday." (Sanctuary Part 2) #"It was Lourdes... I've known her since the beginning of the war, there's no way she's capable of something like that." (Journey to Xilbalba) #"Do you trust me?" "I always have. Ever since the beginning." (Brazil) #"She's just being nice." "She just wants to get in your shorts." (The Armory) #"I was worried about you." "Wasn't that bad." "I'm glad you're okay." (Live and Learn) #"It's my turn to make sure you're okay. And that's a promise." (Brazil) #"How are you feeling?" "I've got a skull full of worms. They're going crazy. They're writhing around in there. How do you think I feel?" (Brazil) #"Especially for our connection with each other.." (Grace) Category:Relationships Category:Humans